


Damn, that was good.

by Blanche483



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, blowjob, johnlock sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanche483/pseuds/Blanche483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants John to was his back, but it end up a little bit...differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn, that was good.

John zipped his trousers and flushed the toilet, right before Sherlock came into the bathroom. „Jesus Sherlock, you really need to learn how to knock. I’m still here, in case you haven’t notice. Sherlock…” complained John as he saw his flatmate taking off his dressing gown and pyjama pants. Ignoring John’s words Sherlock stepped in the shower, turning the water on. “I have to tell Mrs Hudson we need a plumber. This shower could use a better pressure and the sink is also leaking a little bit.” Sherlock said casually over his shoulder. John nodded, heading to the door but he couldn’t stop himself from staring at his flatmates back and ass. Few droplets of water slowly slid from his shoulder, across the back and ended up right in between his butt cheeks. Sherlock’s pale skin almost glowed in the contrast with dark tiles on the wall. “Would you be so kind and wash my back?” Sherlock held his sponge behind his back, waiting for John to take it. Doctor took the sponge and squirted small amount of shower gel on it, and then proceeds to rub Sherlock’s shoulders and back. “Mmmh, harder.” Sherlock murmurs. John blushed, started to rub Sherlock’s back harder. “You like it hard and rough?” John laughed when Sherlock slightly moaned. “Yeah…goddamn…this is so good. Please don’t stop.” John chuckled when Sherlock moaned again. And then he dropped the sponge on the floor. His eyes tracked the line of Sherlock’s body.

  
Enough playing. Enough of that innocent teasing. John was ready to make a move but Sherlock was faster. He turned himself facing John, with one corner of his mouth curled up in a smirk. “So?” “So?” John repeated after him. Sherlock rolled up his eyes starting to pull Johns jumper, taking it off and tossing it on the floor.

  
“Fuck me.” He whispered as John made one step closer. Without a word, John smashed his lips again Sherlock’s. Sherlock almost instantly leaned his back onto cold tiles in the shower and dragged John with him inside. John unzipped his pants and with underwear he threw them out of the shower, then he closed the glass shower door. John moved his hands on Sherlock’s shoulders, sliding with them over his flat chest, hips, purposely avoiding his crotch. “You are so hot…” whispered John before he kissed Sherlock again. Sherlock moaned into John’s mouth, his kisses were wet and rough but somehow very satisfying. “John…fuck me…” moaned Sherlock. John murmured disapprovingly as he run fingers through those black wet curls, firmly griping them, pulling Sherlock’s head and tilting it back. And then Sherlock felt a small bite. ”Oh, John…please, I’m so hard…fuck me.” He moaned again but John didn’t listen. Instead of fucking Sherlock, he kneeled in front of him, giving him hungry kisses on his abdomen. He was moving his head lower and lower until he felt small curls on his chin. “Please, John…” whispered Sherlock with little anger in his voice. “I love when you beg…” John whispered before he took Sherlock’s hard dick in his mouth. It wasn’t THAT big as he expected but still he wasn’t able to take him deeper than halfway in the mouth. Suddenly Sherlock felt hot tongue tracing his dick from the bottom to the tip and firm grip of a hand on his balls. He looked down and saw John, with that little smile of his, teasing him and licking…everywhere. John sucked on the tip of Sherlock’s penis while stroking the rest of it with his left hand. “You like that darling?” he chuckled a little when Sherlock loudly moaned. “Yeah…” he said, touching his nipple with one finger. “I fucking love it…”

  
John slid his tongue across Sherlock’s balls, taking them whole in his mouth, sucking and licking while still stroking his dick. It took him only a couple of minutes until he felt Sherlock’s knees shaking. On more lick was sending him over the edge and he came all over John’s face. Sherlock was gasping for the air, his chest was rising and falling and his whole body was suddenly so weak. John washed his face with water still pouring from shower and then he turned the water off. He opened the glass door and took Sherlock by his waist out, walking him towards his bedroom and putting him right in the middle of the bed. “Roll over babe…” demanded John. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard until you forget your name and then a little bit more. And then maybe again.” He smiled as he softly slapped Sherlock’s ass. He opened his bedside table, taking out pack of condoms and tube of lube. He sat on Sherlock’s naked ass, softly stroking his back with hands. John was with a man once or twice before but he never had foreplay like he use to do with women. Maybe because sex is different for men and women. For men it’s less emotional, more…spontaneous. But somehow he felt that Sherlock would like it even when he knew he is not naive virgin anymore.

  
John squeezed a bit of lube in his hand and started to massage Sherlock’s back, working his way across the spine from neck down until he reached the loins and then he softly kissed Sherlock’s shoulders. Sherlock slightly sighed with joyful smile on his lips. “I want to hear you purr…” John whispered and he traced the line of the spine with his lips all the way down. When he reached Sherlock’s ass, he gently bit his skin, spreading his butt cheeks apart. He smelled so fresh, so clean… Sherlock groaned when he felt John’s tongue licking his asshole, rimming him so hungrily, so passionately. Suddenly the wet tongue disappeared and Sherlock heard ripping of the foil. Then he lifted his hips, kneeling on the bed, but laying with his head still on the pillows. He smiled happily when he felt two thick fingers lubricating his ass, outside and inside. “Fuck me…yes, fuck me…” he moaned as he felt John’s cock pressing against his anus, stretching him wide and pushing deeper inside. “Fuck, yes…babe, you’re so tight. Mmmh, I like that.” John murmured and sighed. He thrusts with his hips deeper inside, completely disappearing in skinnier man’s ass.  
“Oh god, John…yes…fuck me.” Sherlock moaned again when the pain was completely gone, taken over by that warm, tingling sensation. John slowly moved his hips back and forth, making Sherlock moan louder and louder. “Babe…you’re so tight, god damn…” sighed John as he pushed himself inside again. Sherlock groaned. “John…” Sherlock’s lips were all red and swollen as he was biting them so hard when the pleasure started burning his body from the inside. He tried to stop it, he didn’t want to come so soon but it was too late. The pleasure has taken control over his body and with loud moan he came on the sheets, spreading his cum with his belly.

  
John enjoyed this pleasant view; he thought Sherlock was really sexy, lying there like that, his body trembling, glistening with sweat and softly gasping for air. But John was finished, he didn’t want to come. Yet. He took his dick out, rolling Sherlock on his back so he could see his face. John gently kissed him on the lips, fingers running through the wet hair. “Put your legs on my shoulder…your ankles, come on…” he commanded softly. Sherlock was exhausted but he managed to do that, his back was aching up so he took a pillow, putting it right under his ass. John squirted some more lube on his dick, quickly spreading it with two fingers. He bobbed the tip of his penis inside, quietly groaning. After few seconds he thrust inside and he bend down, starting to kiss Sherlock. He sucked on his bottom lip, sliding his tongue inside Sherlock’s mouth, giving him sloppy, wet and very hungry kisses.

  
John suddenly moaned loudly, starting to fuck Sherlock deeply, hardly, like an animal. Sherlock quietly chuckled when he saw John’s orgasm face, his eyes closed, mouth open wide and his lips trembling. Slowly he pulled himself out, making a knot on the condom and he put it in the bin. Then he came back to the bed, slapped Sherlock’s ass one more time and hugged him tightly. “Damn…that was…good.” Sighed both at the same time..


End file.
